It is known to use conveyor systems including conveyor belts in many industries to transport product. Conveyor belts and systems in the food industry must be cleaned continuously and effectively to keep the belts and systems sanitary. Modular plastic belts or chains are frequently used in the food industry as they are cleanable.
Unfortunately, current hook devices used to secure product, such as meat or other food product, on a conveyor belt are not efficient for use with a modular conveyor belt. Current belly hook assemblies include belly hooks which engage the meat product from above the conveyor or more specifically from above the conveyor belt. A belly hook which is engaged with the product from above causes obstacles for an operator who must cut the meat product, or to machinery through which the meat product must pass. Moreover, these hook assemblies are often difficult to clean, leading to problems maintaining a sanitary conveyor system. Furthermore, current belly hook systems are prone to bind or jam, are heavy, and are generally cumbersome to install and use. Current hook assemblies also carry a high maintenance cost.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is belly hook assembly which is easy to install, use, and maintain in a sanitary condition with a modular conveyor belt.